Natalya Prime, Avenger, Demi-god and Trouble
by RavenRedSea
Summary: My name is Natalya Prime. I am the daughter of Poseidon, and a member of the Avengers. I never knew there were other people like me till I went to Goode High School.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Percy Jackson. I do not own Marvel. I do not own Greek Mythology.

I wish I could own all three! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A long time ago, about 14 years and nine months ago, my mother fell pregnant. She was a beautiful woman, who captured the eyes of the gods, in particular, Poseidon. Nine months later, I was born, a beautiful girl, a demi-god. Half human, half god. My life was amazing; I had a loving mother, and an amazing step-dad. I may have been ADHD and dyslexic, but I didn't care. My life was sweet. Then Loki attacked. He killed my mother; he killed my step-dad. In my rage, I discovered my powers. In my rage, I nearly killed myself. My mother was good friends with Tony Stark, the Iron Man; he took me in as my legal guardian. I didn't tell anyone at school, until I broke my leg in battle. I am Natalya Prime. I am; Hurricane.

"Do you have to come Tony?" I whined, yet again.

Tony had insisted on taking me to school in the limo. I had said I could get myself there, but he said I would struggle under the weight of my bag, and decided to come into school himself.

"Yes." He replied, not looking up from his phone, "I'm making a donation to the school anyway."

"Well you have to sign me in at the front office." I said pulling out my phone.

"Ok." He said as we pulled up. "Ben, open the boot."

We got out, and the driver, Ben, got my crutches and gave them to me, and gave Tony my bags. I got out of the limo and felt everyone's eyes on me, then I felt them divert to Tony, then back to me. That's when the girls started screaming, and the boys suddenly were interested in me. I walked into the Goode High School office, with girls still screaming and trying to get close to us. Ben was acting as a bodyguard and I was hitting people with my crutches. When we closed the doors, the receptionist run up and locked the doors.

"What can I do for you Mr Stark?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm here to drop of Nat and make a donation." He replied, gesturing to me.

"Hi." I said quietly

"Broke your leg I see." She pointed out. "I'll get you a helper until that cast comes off."

"A helper?" Tony asked

"Yes." She replied, "This person walks around the school carrying Natalya's books and generally being nice. I've got someone who doesn't help around much, so I'll put him on. If you'll excuse me."

She walked off to into the office. I walked over to Tony and stumbled, still not used to the crutches. Ben caught me.

"Maybe you should sit down Miss Prime." He said, leading me over to the chairs outside the principal's office.

"Could Percy Jackson come to the principal's office." The voice over crackled. "That's Percy Jackson to the principal's office."

I supressed a giggle upon hearing the name. Percy is ADHD like me and always in trouble. After the announcement, the principal and receptionist both walked out of the staff room.

"Hello Ms Prime." The principal said.

"This is my legal guardian." I told him. "Tony, meet Mr Rokur."

"Mr Stark, it is an honour." Mr Rokur said.

As he said this, Percy Jackson walked into the office.

He looked at me and his pupils got bigger. I looked at him and wondered if he would break a sweat carrying all my books. Tony opened his check book and wrote a check. He ripped it off and handed it to the principal.

"A donation to the school." Tony said before turning to me. "Remember Thor is picking you up tonight."

"Goodbye Tony." I said, rather annoyed, as he walked out the door.

"Mr Jackson." The principal said as soon as the door closed. "You hardly do anything around the school, so you shall be helping Mr Prime get around the school, she has been transferred to all your lessons, but with her work."

"Yes Mr Rokur." He mumbled.

He picked up my bags and followed me to my locker.

During maths, I couldn't find my pen.

"Percy." I asked, "Could I borrow a pen?"

"I don't have a spare." He replied, getting up to go talk to the teacher.

I looked over at his desk and I saw a pen drop out of his pocket. I picked it up and uncapped it. To my surprise, it turned into a sword. I looked to see if anyone noticed it. Only the girl with black hair and eyeliner to my left noticed it as Percy walked back. He snatched it off of me and turned the sword back into a pen.

"You could see my sword." He asked in shock.

"Yes." I replied. "Is that bad?"

"That's not good." He replied, then looked back down and ignored me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who do you sit with?" Percy asked me.

It was lunch, and Percy looked like there was somewhere he wanted to be.

"I don't have any friends." I said quickly.

"Then you can sit with us." He said and I followed him to the benches.

We walked to the table in the corner. Everyone stared at me as I hobbled along on my crutches. I guess the word got around that I came with Tony to school today. He stood at the table and took my crutches as I sat down. I noticed the girl from maths class sitting with us.

"Guys, this is Natalya." Percy said, I gave a little wave. "She broke her leg and I have to be her carry boy. I said she could sit with us."

"Call me Nat." I insisted

"I guess you're a half-blood then." A small boy, probably a freshman, asked.

"Half-blood?" I enquired.

"Nico!" a girl with blonde hair exclaimed. "She probably doesn't even know about the gods."

"The Greek Gods?" I asked

"Yeah." Nico answered.

"Well, I think one of them is my parent." I said, before quickly adding. "But I'm probably wrong."

"Don't be ridiculous." The girl from maths said. "All our parents are gods."

I just stared at them. Either this was a big joke or there where others like me.

"I'm Thalia" the girl from maths said. "I'm the daughter of Zeus."

"I call her lieutenant Pinecone face 'cos she was a tree for ten years and is now a lieutenant of Artemis." Connor added.

"We're sons of Hermes." His brother Travis added.

"Annabeth here is the daughter of Athena." Thalia said pointing to the blonde girl, "And Nico is the son of Hades."

"What about you Percy?" I asked.

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, commander of the demi-god's defence of Olympus, bearer of the Curse of Achilles and," he paused, looking at Annabeth, " boyfriend to the official architect of Olympus, the most beautiful girl there is."

Upon saying this, Annabeth blushed.

"After that display of showing off." Nico said, breaking the silence. "Do you know who your godly parent could be?"

"I knew my mum and step-dad." I started "But they both died when Loki attacked two years ago. But I never knew my dad."

"That narrows it down." Thalia said.

"Well, I love the water." I continued "and I'm really smart, and I'm good with computers."

"Well it could be Hermes." Connor suggested.

"Then you'd be related to us!" Travis exclaimed.

"I don't think so." I replied. "I can't steal very well."

"Shame." The brothers chimed.

"Well I think I know." I said.

"Who?" they all said at once.

"Well if you guts can keep secrets, I'll tell you." I said quietly.

"Course. We all have dirty secrets about each other and hardly any of them spill." Thalia said cheekily.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's Poseidon." I mumbled.

"You're my sister!" Percy exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry. This Chapters a bit short.**

Chapter Four

The week had gone so slowly. Every day, people stared as Tony walked me up to school, and handed my bags over to Percy. I would hobble around and laugh as Percy struggled under the weight of my textbooks. At lunch, we would sit and laugh about random things. And after school, Percy would hand by bag over to the Avenger who picked me up from school.

Today is Friday. Our usual routine had happened, but today, everyone was coming back to the tower with me. We walked out of the building and Tony was waiting for us.

"Hi Tony." I called out.

"Hi Nat." he waved back.

"Is that Tony Stark?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yes." I replied. "And I think he has something for you. I talk about you guys a lot."

"Wow." Thalia said.

We looked behind us and laughed at the boys as the struggled to keep up under the weight of all the bags they had been forced to carry. Tony walked out of the school grounds and to the waiting limo. We reached the limo and Ben took our bags as we climbed in. Five minutes later, the boys joined us.

"How many bags do you have!" exclaimed Tony.

"Annabeth and I had a bag each, plus our school bags." Thalia explained. "You should ask the boys how many bags they brought each."

"I only brought two." Nico mumbled.

"Plus." Annabeth prompted.

"Plus my school bag." He groaned.

We burst out laughing; Tony just looked at as like we were crazy. But eventually he joined in.

"You're sure you'll be fine?" Bruce asked.

"I'll be back on Sunday at three." I reminded him.

It was five pm, and Bruce had just dropped us off at camp. The boys had gone to lug our bags up to the cabins.

"Goodbye Bruce." I said annoyed as Thalia and Annabeth helped me get up the hill on my crutches.

We reached the top of the hill and looked down. Camp was magnificent. There were cabins in the U shape that had been described, a huge forest, archery range, a big house, dining pavilion, sword arena, rock climbing, and stables. It was everything I had imagined and more. I loved it.

We walked down the hill, and everyone looked to see Thalia and Annabeth, who were apparently big heroes around here, walking with a girl on crutches. I got some weird looks, but I was used to it. As they lead me towards the Big House, I was given a flurry of names. Finally we got to the Big House. There was a man on the pouch, I assumed he was Mr D, and a man in a wheel chair, who I thought was Chiron.

"Mr D, Chiron." Thalia started. "This is Natalya. We found her at Goode."

"Welcome Natalya." Chiron said. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen." I replied. "I skipped two years of school."

"How nice." Mr D said rudely. "Let's cut to the chase, Natasha. Do you know who your godly parent is?"

They all looked at me. I felt a little pressured. I formed a ball of water in my hand and showed them. There was a little look of shock on Chiron's face, and Mr D just stayed calm.

"I think its Poseidon."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sitting on my bed in the Poseidion Cabin. This place is absolutly wonderful, but it could do with a bit of a clean. I wanted to go to archery practice, but I am really good and didn't want to show of in front of the Apollo cabin. My brain starts to hurt, things go a bit dizzy. I ly down on the top bunk and close my eyes. Suddenly I'm in another time.

It was the end of the day, my new friends and I had decided that I would come with them to their camp on Friday night for the weekend. Nico had also asked if I could help him with his maths, so he was coming home with me tonight. By home, I mean to Stark Towers.

"Come on Percy." I called behind me.

It was the end of the day, and Percy, as usual, was lagging behind with the weight of our bags. As I spoke, I saw a tall man with long blonde hair, in a white t-shirt, light brown pants, black belt, and black shoes came striding into the school grounds. I stopped. I stared. Why was he dressed like that? Percy walked up behind me, and came to stand by my right, and Nico walked up to my left. They looked where I was looking, and also stared.

"Who is that?" Nico questioned.

"Our ride home." I replied.

"Who is he?" Percy asked

"Thor." I answered.

"Wow" they both whispered.

I groaned and hobbled over to him.

"Hello friend Natalya." He called to me as I approached.

"Hi Thor." I groaned.

Percy and Nico walked up behind me, still staring at him.

"Thor." I said. "This is Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo. Percy carries my books around and Nico's coming back with us so I can help him with his work."

"Hello friends." He announced. "It is an honour to meet friends of Natalya."

"How are we getting back to the tower?" I asked him, still annoyed.

"Friend Ben is waiting with the limousine." He answered.

I turned around; the boys were still staring at Thor.

"Snap out of it!" I exclaimed, whacking them in the legs with my crutches.

I hobbled out of the school grounds, hoping the boys were following. I turned to see Thor and Nico walking awkwardly towards me. As I watched them come, Ben got out of the car and opened the door for me. I lowered myself in as Ben took my crutches and the boys arrived.

"So if a squared equals the length of the hypotenuse divided by three, then a squared is 54." I finished.

We were sitting in the living room of Stark Towers. I was explaining Pythagoras's Theorem to Nico, who was still horribly confused on the matter.

"Are you even listening to me?" I asked him annoyed.

"Yes." He answered, "a is 54 because it is the length of the hippopotamus divided by three."

"Hypotenuse." I corrected, "But yes. Want another cookie?"

We reached out and had another cookie. As we did, the elevator door opened. We looked behind us to see who it was. Tony came out of the lift, in deep conversation with Bruce Banner. Steve was at the back sucking on a juice box.

"Hi." I called over to them.

"Hi Nat." Bruce replied.

I looked at Nico, who was staring in shock at the Avengers.

"Oh." I realised, "Boys. This is my friend Nico di Angelo."

"Hi Nico." Tony said, still ignoring us.

Tony and Bruce continued talking and ignoring us, but Steve came over and stole one of our cookies.

"You're welcome." I said politely.

"Hi Nico." Steve said between mouthfuls of cookie.

"Where are the other two going?" Nico asked.

"The lab." Steve answered, "Strictly genius only zone."

"Which means that Nat can go in there?" Nico asked.

"You're so sweet Nico." I smiled. "But yes, I can."

We sat there laughing at that.

"Nat." Steve started, "How's your leg."

I groaned, I hated how he was always making sure I was alright. He's like a big brother, caring, but annoying.

"Fine." I exasperated.

"Why don't you use nectar and ambrosia?" Nico asked.

"Nectar and ambrosia?" I asked.

"Food of the gods." He answered. "It heals us demi-gods, but if we have to much we burn up."

"I didn't even know there were people like me till lunch time." I answered, "Let along what type of food they ate."

"Well-"I started.

Just as I started, the lift door opened and Thor stormed in, he was in his armour, and there were arks of lightning jumping across his body. He was angry.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" he thundered.

"Tell you what?" I asked, slightly worried.

"THAT YOU'RE A GREEK!" he yelled.

"I didn't know until lunch." I mumbled.

I wanted to run away, but there was no way I could get away fast.

"Thor." Captain America said, leaping to my defence. "What are you on about?"

"SHE'S A DEMI-GOD!" he boomed.

"So?" Nico questioned.

"DON'T GET YOURSELF INVOLVED HADESON!" he yelled at Nico.

"Would I ever keep anything from you Thor?" I asked, getting up and hobbled towards him.

"No." he replied starting to calm down.

"I would have told you when I got back on Sunday." I reminded him. "You're more than a friend, Thor. You're a big brother, and I would never keep anything from you."

He looked down at me. I smiled up at him. The electricity stopped around his body. He grabbed me and hugged me. His armour was cold and hard. It hurt, as he is really strong, but I didn't complain. I just kept smiling. We broke apart and I looked over at Nico.

"Are you sure you're not a charm speaker?" he asked


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about that last couple of days, with no posts. I went paintballing with some friends and then to a rollar skating and laser skirmish party and was flat out. Thanks to everyone who has beeen following the story. Your support is awesome!**

Today is Sunday, I have to leave in two hours, but first, Percy thought it would be a good idea to get me a weapon. When we arrived at the armoury, I was intrigued by what sort of weapon I should have. We decided, with a bit of help from Leo Valdez, that a long sword would suit me.

"What about this one." Leo suggested, handing be the closest sword.

I held it but immediately dropped it.

"Is it meant to be really heavy?" I asked.

Leo laughed and began towards the back. He was throwing weapons here, there and everywhere. A sword went plummeting at Percy's face. Somehow, he didn't see it till I caught it, two centimetres from his nose.

"STOP!" I called out to Leo.

He turned and saw the mess he had made.

"Ops." He mumbled.

"Real smart." Percy agreed.

"Says the boy who didn't see a sword two centimetres from his face." I told him. "Anyway. I like this one."

They watched be swing the sword around a bit.

"It's perfectly balanced." I said. "Light, swift, quick. I'll take it."

Leo took it of me and looked at it.

"Its name is Tyfonas." Leo told us.

"Typhon." I said. "Fitting."

"How was it." Natasha asked.

"It was awesome." I told her, walking into the training room. "You would have loved it."

"How good?" she asked, as she disarmed Clint.

"They had a climbing wall with lava." I giggled.

"That sounds so cool!" Clint panted underneath Natasha's foot.

"It was amazing." I agreed. "I even got a sword."

"Can I see it?" Natasha asked.

"'Course." I answered.

I sat down and put my bag at my feet. There was a confused look on Natasha's face when my hand went to my ring. I touched the deep blue gem and the ring turned into my sword. Clint, who had just regained his breath, lost it. I threw it at Natasha.

"Well balanced." She said "Light, quick. Very cool."

She threw it back at me and I grabbed it, then touching it to my finger , and it became the ring.

"That's amazing." Natasha breathed.

"But not that scientific." Tony said walking in. "Nat, meet me in the lab."

And he walked out of the room. I got up, put my bag on, grabbed my crutches, and walked over to the lift.

"What am I here for?" I asked as soon as I reached the labs.

"You're here because we need to check your leg." Bruce answered. "We need to make sure your leg has completely healed."

"Fine." I answered.

I lay down on the hospital style bed that was always in the lab. Tony came over and wheeled the bed over to the x-ray machine.

"Now remember." He said. "You cannot move."

"I know." I answered. "You don't need to tell me."

I lay on the bed as the x-ray machine was lowered over my legs. I lay perfectly still for five minutes, as all the x-rays. When they were done, Tony wheeled me back. Then he went to the x-ray board and went into deep discussion with Bruce.

"Do you mind telling me the results?" I called over to them.

"Your fine." Tony called back in between words with Bruce.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Bruce looked over at me, then back at Tony. Then Bruce walked over to me and looked down.

"Are you a mutant?" he asked.

"No." I answered shocked at the sudden question.

"Well then." He said, taken back. "You have awfully good regenerative powers.

"I don't have regenerative powers." I told them.

"Well then why is your leg fully healed?"

"Um…" I muttered. "Well… At camp. They have this stuff. And it can heal demi-gods. I don't really understand it."

"That's amazing." Tony exclaimed. "Do you think Thor would understand?"

"He might." I answered.

"Well, then how did you get your powers." Tony asked.

"I'm a demi-god." I answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys. I really apreciate your support, but a bit of replies would be helpful for encouragment.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"What's a demi-god?" Tony asked.

"A child who is half human and half god." I answered.

"So Thor is your dad." Percy concluded.

"No." I smiled. "I'm Greek, not Norse."

"Greek?" Bruce asked, shocked.

"Like Zeus and Athena?" Tony asked, also shocked.

The sky rumbled with thunder.

"What's Thor up to know?" Bruce asked annoyed.

"Wasn't Thor." I answered. "It was my uncle Zeus."

"Uncle Zeus!" Tony exclaimed.

Yet again the sky rumbled.

"Sorry Uncle." I mumbled.

"Well if your uncle is Zeus." Bruce thought out loud, "And you have water powers. Then your dad must be Poseidon."

"That's right." I answered.

"YOUR FATHER IS POSEIDON!" Thor exclaimed.

He looked angry again. I wanted to run over to him and hug him. I wanted to tell him that I am the daughter of Poseidon. I wanted to tell him I was sorry.

"Yes." I murmured quietly.

Thor looked at me. He stared into my eyes. Like he was remembering someone from a long time ago.

His voice changed.

"_Did Crystal know_?" he asked me quietly, walking over to where I was sitting.

I was shocked to hear my mother's name. I didn't ever know that he knew her. I stared up at him

"_Yes_." I told him.

He looked down at me. A tear ran down his cheek. It suddenly clicked.

"_I don't think she knew about you_." I told him, feeling a hot tear fall down my cheek. "_My mother was always telling me that I was the only demi-god. And I should be proud."_

He just stared at me. I had guessed right.

"_When are you going back_." He asked me.

"_We could go know." _I smiled at him.

"_Then we shall."_

We just looked at each other.

"What just happened?" Tony asked loudly.

"We just realised something." I told him, hearing my voice change back. "He knew my mother."

"He knew Crystal!" Tony exclaimed.

"Yes." I answered.

"What language where you speaking in?" Bruce asked. "I've never heard it before."

"Ancient Greek."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Thor again.

We were standing at the bottom of the hill. We couldn't see Camp. But we were going to. I didn't have my cast on, but it still felt funny to walk. Thor grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Of course." He smiles back.

We turned, and hand in hand. We walked up the hill, and into camp. We got looks as we walked to the Big House. I heard people mumbling about my leg the whole way. When we reached the Big House, Chiron was on the porch, he was talking to Nico and Percy.

"Hi." I said as we stopped.

"Natalya." Chiron exclaimed, sitting up. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"I needed to talk to you." I said stepping forward. Thor let go of my hand. "I finally know who I am. Where my life is going to go. And what I want to happen. But most importantly, I know my history."

Chiron tried to interrupt me, but I ignored him.

"I am Natalya Prime. People know me as Hurricane. Some people think I'm a mutant, some think I'm a magician. I am Nat, daughter of Poseidon, member of the Avengers, and granddaughter of Thor."

Nico and Percy looked up at Thor, and I saw it click. Chiron still looked at me in utter shock.

"May I introduce." I started stepping back to Thor. "My grandfather, Thor."


	8. Chapter 8

Life was sweet. Chiron had accepted me as something different. Goode didn't ask why I didn't have crutches any more (Thanks Thalia). I was accepted at maths. Tony helped me with my homework. Life was sweet.

The Loki attacked.

No one knew his plan. No one knew his motive. But one thing was for sure, he wanted me.

I woke up on a cold concrete floor. It was cold and dry. I opened my eyes, and the light was blinding. After a few seconds, my eyes adjusted. I looked like I was in a prison cell. I tried to remember what had just happened. I remember Thor throwing his hammer at someone. Tony had repulse beams on this person. Natasha was firing bullets and Clint arrows. Captain America had thrown his shield and Hulk was smashing. I remember Thor yelling at someone behind me. Then everything went black.

Someone had attacked the tower!

Suddenly I was fully alert. I stood up, but tripped over something. I looked down at what I was wearing. Someone had put me in a dress. They were going to pay.

"Good." A voice said.

I whipped around to where it had come from. Loki stood there.

"Do you like the tunic." He asked. "I believe it is and Ancient Greek style. Like you."

He laughed. It got on my nerves.

"You killed my mother." He yelled. "You killed my step-dad. You hate my grand-father. I guess you just want to finish off my family."

"No." he evilly smiled at me. "I want you."

I looked at him. Not able to say anything. I didn't know what to say. I was so angry.

"So you met your grand-father, have you." He snickered. "An insignificant mortal, correct. I brought you here because you have a price on your head. But before I hand you over."

He turned from his pacing, looked me in my brown eyes. I stared into his green eyes.

"You are powerful Natalya." He whispered evilly. "With our power combined, we could take over every realm. And leave the mortals as slaves. We'd be unstoppable."

I watched the smile spread across his face. I smiled at him evilly.

"As fun as that would be." I told him. "I would sooner die."

I stepped back, forming a ball of water, and throwing it at his face. He stumbled back, shocked at the sudden attack. This gave me time to tap by ring, forming my sword in my hand. I ran forward and cut him across the legs. He screamed. I stabbed my sword into the ground forming a geyser to form underneath him. He crashed into the roof, breaking it to the sky. I ran into the geyser and landed in Central Park. I kept the geyser going and whistled for Blackjack, my brother's Pegasus.

_Hey Nat_. he said, landing beside me.

I smiled at him, stopping the geyser.

"Hi Blackjack." I said gasping for air. "Go tell Percy that Loki's back. Tell him to tell Tony."

_On it Nat_. he whined, flapping his wings and heading back to Long Island Sound.

I turned back to the hole in Central Park, only to see Loki up and ready to fight.

"Do you think you could get rid of me that easily?" he asked gleefully.

"No." I told him truthfully.

"That's good." He said, walking towards me. "Because I would hate for you to have underestimated me."

"Likewise." I said running at him, sword in hand.

I swang at him, but the image flickered and disappeared.

"When are people ever going to not fall for that." He said from behind me.

And everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Have I ever said I love my bed? Well when I woke up. I was again on the concrete. My stomach was still punctured, and it really hurt. I looked down at my hand. A good thing my ring was still there, I touched the gem and it turned into a sword. But instead of trying to break out of my cage, I opened a compartment in the handle. Inside, was a cube of ambrosia. I pulled it out and ate it. Then turned my sword back into a ring.

It hurt, a lot. But the pain was slowly going away. Maybe I could last until the Avengers and the demi-gods saved me. I lay back down and went to sleep.

It was pitch black, but there was a face. I stared at the face.

"Percy?" I called out.

"Nat?" he called back.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"A dream conversation." He answered. "Demi-gods have them a lot."

"I'm on Calypso's Island." I told him. "And Loki stabbed me in the stomach."

"That's why you screamed." I worked out.

"You knew I was here?" I asked shocked.

"Dream." He answered. "I just heard you scream. I didn't see you get stabbed. Are you alright?"

"I had a cube of ambrosia." I answered, hurting at the thought.

"You remembered the compartment in the sword!" he smiled happily.

"You know this is partly your fault." I told him. "You broke Calypso's heart."

"I know." He groaned. "But I wasn't the first to do it."

"But you pushed her over the edge." I protested.

"I didn't mean to." He mumbled.

I could feel my grip on the conversation fading. Percy's face started to float away.

"One of us is waking up." He told me. "I'll come get you. I promise."

Waking up, I saw the back of Loki's cape. I was being carried somewhere.

"Hi Loki." I called over his shoulder.

"How does your stomach feel?" he asked.

Loki with emotions? The dark days must be coming.

"Like Hades." I told him.

"Good." He cackled, as he stopped walking.

Again I was hung to the chains. I looked down and could see the hole in my stomach had gotten smaller, but was still there and it still hurt like Tartarus on fire. I looked up and Calypso and Loki stood next to each other, staring at me.

"Hi?" I mumbled. "Nice view."

"We want to know something." Calypso said seriously.

I had a bad feeling about this.

"We can tell you're a very powerful demi-god." Loki said in an uncharacteristicly no-nonsense tone.

"That's because I'm the daughter of Poseidon." I smiled. "Very powerful god means very powerful demi-god."

"You're stronger than that." Calypso said walking towards me.

"I can tell your Norse." Loki said. "You gave me a clue when you told me about your grand-father. You wanted me to find out."

"Well it took you long enough." I laughed, thunder rumbled in the distance.

"I don't like the sound of that." Loki flinched.

"Wouldn't Thor or Zeus have fried us if it was them?" Calypso asked.

"Yes they would have." I told them.

The two gods looked at me, then into the distance, then back at me.

"Oh." Loki realised. "I'm in for it now."

"What?" Calypso asked, suddenly worried.

"She's Thor's granddaughter." He shuddered

"Hi great-uncle Loki." I laughed, making the thunder rumble again.

"By Tartarus we're in for it." Calypso agreed.

"You kidnapped the King of the Greek gods niece and the Prince of Asgard's granddaughter." I smiled. "When were you not in for it?"

There was a sudden flash and my chains were undone. I dropped to the ground and got ready to pull out my sword. Then with another flash of light, someone was standing over me. I couldn't see who it was, but their winged sandals gave it away.

"Sorry to break up the family reunion." He said quickly, reaching down and taking my hand. "But I'm going to take my cousin home now."

I smiled and we were gone in a flash. Suddenly we were back on Olympus. Hermes let go of my hand and grabbed Percy's. There was a chain of demi-gods and Avengers holding hands.

"See you soon little sis." He smiled at me. And they were gone.

Someone came and picked me up. I felt a hand to my head as the person took me out of the current room and into another.

"You are really hot." The voice said. "Just like me. But I don't know how you lasted three days with a stab wound and a square of ambrosia."

Trust Apollo to comment on the sun god thing.

"Three days!" I exclaimed softly.

Everything started to seem far away, I saw Apollo's lips move, but I couldn't hear what he said. I could tell from his panicked look that I was in trouble. And I slipped into blackness.

I don't really remember what happened next. There was always someone in the room when I was awake. I remember Apollo chanting, Athena telling me to go back to sleep, Hera just glaring at me and Hephaestus making a robotic lung system. Although the weirdest encounter was waking up and seeing Aphrodite at the end of the bed. She smiled for three seconds then asked if I liked Nico. I said he was my cousin, the collapsed.

Again I woke up. I felt better than the last time. I felt someone holding my hand. I looked to the right, and saw Poseidon. I sat up and looked at him.

"Hi dad." I smiled weakly.

"Hello Nat." he smiled back.

I stared into his green eyes. Then I reached out and hugged him. He smelt like seaweed and the beach. I liked the smell. I leaned back. Dad looked down at my stomach. I lifted up the new ancient Greek dress. The wound was completely healed, if a little red. I smiled and hugged him again. Just as we broke away again, Hermes appeared in the room. He was exhausted, and his tunic was completely torn.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I hadn't heard from the team since I dropped them off on Thursday. So I went –"he gasped.

"Thursday!" I exclaimed.

"It's Sunday, Nat." dad smiled sadly, holding my hand.

"And they were locked up. Only Thor and Percy keep fighting." He continued. "We tried to fight again but there were so many monsters they sent me back to get help."

I stood up and drew my sword.

"Let's go then." I said, standing up and taking his hand.

"Are you sure?" dad asked, looking worried.

"Dad." I started. "I avoided death once. I can do it again."

"Take her straight there and come straight back for us." Dad ordered Hermes.

Hermes gripped my hand and suddenly we were in the prison block that I had been held in. I let go of Hermes hand and he disappeared. I ran straight to the nearest cell. Annabeth was lying on the floor. She looked sick. I opened the cell and ran straight to her side. I leaned her head against my leg and poured nectar into her mouth. She opened her eyes and sat up. I smiled at her and she hugged me.

"Nat." she smiled. "It's so good to see you."

"Good to see you to." I smiled back. "Let's go make sure everyone is alright."


	10. Chapter 10

We had helped everyone get up. The worst injury was a broken rib, so we were alright. When Percy got Thor out of his cell, I ran towards him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"Sorry to break the hug up." Nico stared. "But we have a god and a titan to deal with."

"He's right." Thalia said. "I call dibs on Calypso."

"Loki!" I called out, "Calypso!"

I ran towards him and Calypso, my sword at my side.

"Look who it is." He snickered. "You have returned hole less."

"Very funny." I laughed. "But I was smart enough to get help."

As I said this, the Avengers and the demi-gods appeared behind me. There was a sudden flash and a vast amount of ten foot Cyclopes appeared beside us.

There was one that looked younger than the rest. He looked over at the group and smiled a Percy.

"Brother!" he called happily.

"Hi Tyson." Percy called back smiling.

Loki, Calypso, and the Avengers stared at the army in horror.

"Percy?" I yelled back.

"Meet General Tyson, son of Poseidon and the Cyclops army." He yelled back.

"Our brother?" I asked confused.

I looked back at Loki and Calypso. They looked terrified.

"Tyson." I yelled at him. "Attack!"

There was a rush forward and everyone thought this was going to be a short battle. Then hellhounds appeared, the gorgons arrived (to Percy's annoyance), the empousa slithered out of the ground. There now was an opposing army. We fought. One moment I was back to back with Thor, and then I was chasing a hellhound up to Calypso. I slashed her across the legs then was tackled to the ground by another hellhound.

We were winning. There were a few monsters, and then everything went downhill. Three frost giants appeared. Loki looked up at them.

"ATTACK!" he screamed.

"DI IMMORTALS!" I replied.


	11. Chapter 11

"Thor!" I yelled, hoping he would hear me.

"I am here." He called back, somewhere to my left.

"Frost Giants." I yelled at him.

"Attack them." He yelled back.

_Real useful,_ I thought. I had a random idea. I didn't think it would work, but it was worth a try.

I ran towards the giants. They looked down at me, as I slashed the lead giant in the legs. They looked down at me confused. I laughed back at them, making thunder rumble in the distance. The giants didn't look too happy about that. I climbed up onto the giant and stabbed him in the stomach. I jumped down and watched the giant stumble.

"Thalia!" I yelled. "Thor! Hit them with lightning!"

I looked behind me, and saw the two running towards me. They were lighting up. Then the frost giants were hit with lightning. The melted a little bit, looks like my plan was working. I concentrated really hard on the melted ice, controlling the water. It was hard, but I managed to hold.

"Nico!" Thalia called into the battle.

A black sword appeared in the battle, it was running towards us. I had to look back at the frost giants to keep my concentration.

"I'm here." Nico said behind me.

"Send them to Tartarus." Thalia ordered.

I felt the ground rumble, but no hole appeared.

"The grounds to strong." He puffed.

I had another crazy idea.

"Thor! Thalia!" I called, letting go of my hold on the giants. "Keep them busy."

The two leaped into action. I took a breath before concentrating on making an earthquake.

"I see what you're doing." Nico realised.

Now there were two demi-gods trying to break open the earth, we succeeded, the giants fell into Tartarus. We smiled at each other, we had succeeded. Then we heard to battle raging. I turned back around and ran into the battle.

After a flurry of fighting, I was facing Calypso.

"A fight to the death is on our hand, I see." Calypso grinned.

I was exhausted. I didn't want to keep going. But I had to, we had to win.

"You'll be tasting my feet." I smiled back.

I attacked. I slashed at her chest, and whipped her legs from under her feet. She attempted to stab me, I dodged. I locked my sword against hers; we were going for the final disarm. The force got greater. I pushed hard, she pushed harder. I got closer, she got closer. I knew what I had to do. I pushed harder and got closer, she copied. She was now leaning against me. I moved to the side, letting her fall. She flailed around and managed to gash my right leg. I didn't care, I just stabbed her. One clean shot through the heart. I knelt down, getting her hand and checking for a pulse. There wasn't one. I don't know how I did it, but I beat a titan in hand to hand combat.

I got up and walked over to Nico. The fight was over. All the monsters had disappeared, Loki was gone.

"Tell your dad he has a titan who wants entry to Tartarus." I informed him as I approached.

"You defeated Calypso?" he asked shocked.

"What?" I asked. "You thought I defeated Bob the titan?"

"Well done." He said.

I felt a bit dizzy. The world started to spin.

"You alright?" Nico asked worried. "You look a bit pale."

"What do you think genius?" I answered him.

I felt a pair of cold metal hand grab me as I fell back.

"You're alright Nat." I heard Tony's metal voice say.

It sounded far off. I heard someone yell for ambrosia. Everything went black.

I love beds. Not just my bed, but any bed that isn't a hard floor.

I say this because I had a dream. Loki was there, he was staring at me. Around us, I could see stars and moons. There was a planet, but I didn't recognise it.

"You have one this match, girl." He cackled. "But there will be another. And when that battle comes, I won't be as easy on you."

"You were being easy?" I said, faking shock. "Then I do have something coming. But remember Loki, whenever that day comes, we'll be there to stop you. And there is nothing you can do about it."

He started to fade away.

"That's what I'm counting on." He grinned.

I woke up on grass. I didn't know where I was at first, and then I saw all the faces staring down at me. I sat up quickly, whacking my head on the Iron Man armour.

"Ouch!" I complained.

"You're alright!" Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was alright." I corrected, rubbing my head.

I looked around and I could see everyone recovering from the battle. Natasha was nursing a broken rib, and Clint was strapping a sprained ankle. The Cyclopes looked alright; it was mostly us mortals who were bashed up. I looked down at my leg and it still had a giant gash in it.

"I just recovered from a bad injury, and I get another." I laughed.

"Well, that was the worst injury of anyone here." Bruce, who was not green, was going over my leg.

"How does it look?" I asked him.

"Pretty bad at first." He answered. "Concidering you broke your leg, but Percy gave me some nectar for you, and it's been healing slowly since."

"That's good." I sighed.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Hermes and Apollo where standing at the edge of the cliff. The walked back down to where we were, surveying the damage along the way. They reached our little group, and looked at my leg and back at my face.

"Why didn't you invite me to your little party?" Apollo smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Final Chapter!**

The adventure was over. I had discovered who I was, I had found out who I was, and I had reeked some sort of revenge for my mother. Apparently Calypso was in Tartarus, and was forced to spend eternity watching the Care Bears Musical. I thought that was fitting.

"Your down." I puffed.

I had been sparring with Clint. Again, I had defeated him. I don't know how he kept going, considering that this was the twelfth time.

"You sure you don't want to give up?" I asked.

"He has to." Steve said, walking over and taking off his jacket, revealing a white t-shirt. "I want a turn."

"Come on Cap!" Clint complained. "I almost had her that time."

The room echoed with laughter.

"What?" Clint whined.

"Almost had me?" I asked, still laughing. "I had you pinned in thirty seconds!"

We continued laughing. Sulkily, Clint walked out of the sparring area. Steve got himself ready, and I braced myself for the storm that was Captain America. He attacked. We kept going for three minutes before I finally managed to pin him.

"Finally." I panted, sweating all over. "I thought you would never stop."

"Ow cn tk or fut ut o mi muth.*" He struggled.

I laughed and took my foot off his mouth. I helped him stand up, still panting. Clint was clapping and laughing. We stared at each other. Steve and I were about to attack Clint when I decided to leave.

"I'm going to bed." I announced. "Life needs more time for sleep."

We all laughed and I left.

"Hi guys." I said sitting down.

It was Monday; I hadn't seen any of the other demi-gods since the battle.

"How's life?" Thalia asked.

"Well..." I thought allowed. "Apart from being stabbed in the stomach, whacking my head on the Iron Man armour, attacking Loki, Calypso, and their evil minions and getting a D on my reflection on what-I-did-on-the-weekend because it was more a narrative then a reflexion. Pretty good!"

"Sounds pretty much like my day." Connor agreed.

We sat there chatting for a little bit. Then I had an idea.

"I have an idea." I announced.

"Well that's something your brother is terrible at so let's hope your better." Annabeth said smugly.

"Hey!" Percy protested.

"It's true." Nico agreed.

"Anyway…" I continued, still laughing. "Do you guys want to come to the tower and train this afternoon? Clint and Natasha are coming, so I thought it would be a good idea to show them how good we are."

"Is your limo going to pick us up?" Travis asked, suddenly excited.

"I was going to walk." I told him, watching his face drop.

"Sounds like fun" Conner answered.

"Dude." Travis said, "We're going to the home of a billionaire. Of Course it's going to be fun!"

I groaned. That was not what I had meant.

"No looting though." I enforced.

"Awwwww." The two sons of Hermes complained. "Fine."

* * *

The training room was full of Avengers vs. demi-god battles. Clint and Thalia where firing arrows like there was no tomorrow. Percy and Thor were going sword to hammer, no one could interrupt them. Steve and Nico were going hand to hand, and Natasha was going against Conner and Travis. Annabeth and Tony were in an in-depth conversation over the structural supports needed in a tower over swampland. Bruce and I were sitting on the side lines, just watching.

"They're going to be exhausted in ten minutes." Bruce guessed.

"Five." I corrected.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Conner and Travis suck." I listed, "Clint and Thalia are nearly out of arrows. Percy and Thor do whatever I ask. Nico will call some zombies to fight for him in two minutes, Steve will get confused, then Nico will steal his shield, then they will both laugh and run for water. And Tony's holographic thing has 4 minutes and 30 seconds left of battery."

Bruce looked at me in shock.

"You sure that'll happen?" he asked.

"Watch and see." I smiled back.

Sure enough, everything played out like I said.

The demi-gods had left; the others were in bed, probably asleep. I was lying in bed, looking at the ceiling. I was thinking about life. How I wasn't going to see Thalia for another 6 months, while she's with the Hunters of Artemis. Finally, I drifted off.

"You seem to be fitting in well." Loki snarled.

"How lovely." I smiled back, "You care about me."

"It's not that I care about you." He groaned back. "I care about getting revenge."

"Isn't that every super villain's motive." I chuckled. "That or taking over the world."

"Well…" he mumbled. "I will then take over the world."

"Yeah!" I laughed gleefully, "Another super villain. Tartarus shall suit you well."

"Very funny mortal." He replied. "But I will come. I will seek my revenge. I will take over the world. And you will be at my side watching."

"Lovely." I said faking happiness. "But when you come, I'll be ready. When you come, I won't have any regrets."

"Isn't that a line from Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Way to spoil the mood." I grumbled.

"I'm sorry Natalya Prime." He snickered. "But one day the world will know who you are. One day."

I could feel the dream conversation fading.

"I'm sorry immortal. But I can't hear you over the sound of my demigodishness."

I woke up. I had a feeling today was going to be a good day. Loki was going to have to wait.

* "You can take your foot out of my mouth." Translation


End file.
